Star Trek: Civil War Part I: The Beginning
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Between The Time Of Star Trek VI & ST Generations. A Rogue Starfleet Officer Convinces Half Of Starfleet To Turn Against The Federation. The Only Hope Is A Legandary Admiral, A Disgrased Marine & A Prototype Starship. Final Chapters Comming Soon.
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK

CIVIL WAR

-----------------

After its historic five year mission the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 triumphantly returned to Earth for an 18 month redesign and re-fit led by Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineering Officer. Due to the nature of the five year mission former Captain James Tiberius Kirk was promoted to Rear Admiral in charge of the refit. After the V'Ger incident James T. Kirk returned to the Captain's chair for an overall of the new ship's systems. With Captain Willard Decker as acting first officer. Former half Vulcan Science officer Lieutenant Commander Spock accepted an appointment to the Vulcan Science Academy; he vowed never to return to Starfleet for active service.

Under the command of Captain Willard Decker the USS Enterprise completed yet another five year mission.

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 was retired with full honours to the Starfleet museum at the Utopia Planetia ship yards on Mars. Eventually the a new ship was redesegnated USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, after a ceremony to launch the new ship lead by the newly promoted Captain Pavel A. Chekov began it's first five year mission this time with out it's chief helm officer Sulu whom had been promoted to Captain of the newly refitted USS Excelsior NCC-2000.

After five years of commanding the Excelsior, Captain Sulu and Fleet Admiral Cartwright had begun to place trusted personnel in positions of power threw out Starfleet, where they waited for the right moment…

A moment which was fast approaching…

-----------------

PROLOGUE

Location: Planet Khitomer

(Romulan - Klingon Border)

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Heavy Cruiser)

Captain: Pavel A. Chekov Commanding

Peace talks had begun between the Federation and the Klingon Empire near the Neutral Zone, with all major Empires in attendance at the talks, three vessels patrolled the region, the USS Enterprise a Romulan Warbird and Klingon Bird of Prey.

In a stationary orbit over the talks Captain Chekov sat motionless in the command chair gazing towards the view screen was depressed look on his face as his new helm officer Lieutenant Ford monitored his console with the eagerness of a young inexperienced cadet just out of the Academy, with a smile on his face he looked back at his bored Captain "Sir, if I may speak freely?" with a glazed look in his eyes the captain nodded as he looked around the bridge. "This is a historic moment, a turning point in the affairs of the Federation, yet you seem… distracted" Turning back to his helm officer with an icy stare he spoke harshly. "Baby sitting a peace conference with two enemy ships at our backs is not my idea of a mission son… it's more like… suicide" "But sir, when this conference is over, they will not be enemies, but allies"

A Slight laugh echoed the bridge as Chekov stood from his chair and walked to the helm slowly, his face showing the years of command as his hair had started to turn grey, and more wrinkles had appeared around his eyes as he looked directly at his young helm officer. "IF the peace talks are a success, the Romulans and Klingons hate each other more then they hate us son, if the talks fail, there will be war of Galactic proportions " "But sir…" "Relax Lieutenant… once Ambassador Spock arrives to complete the signing of the treaty, we'll pick up the delegations and return to Earth for what people have considered the largest party in Starfleet history"

As the Enterprise slowly orbited the planet an alarm rang threw the bridge, only one ship from each empire was allowed near the planet "Report Commander" The experienced communications officer's hands danced over the console as she tried to identify the vessel approaching. "Vessel approaching warp 5.3" "Commander, could it be Ambassador Spock's transport?" Once more she worked the console with expert ease of over 30 years Starfleet service. "Negative sir! Receiving IDC now… Starfleet Registry… USS Excelsior NCC-2000" Before her captain had asked the main view screen blinked with the image of the starship. "Commander, could Spock have changed his travel plans?" "With out informing us? I don't think so Pavel…" He thought quickly as he turned to the screen and nodded slightly as a channel was open to the approaching Starfleet vessel. "Excelsior this is Enterprise… Please respond…" "Pavel, we're getting a text message threw, it simply says Stand by Enterprise"

Quickly Chekov turned to his old friend and communications officer with a questioning look as she shook her head. "That's all it says sir… wait, Pavel… Excelsior' shields are raised" "Ford can you confirm?" The young officer's hands ran over his console as he searched for confirmation. "Confirmed sir, her shields are raised… what the hell? Her weapons are going active sir!" Quickly Chekov appeared at his young officer's side and checked the reading himself, he could not believe what he was seeing. "Uhura… contact Excelsior; find out just what the hell they're doing… Yellow Alert!" The klaxons echoed threw the ship as Uhura tried to contact the fast approaching ship, each officer performed there duties as the Excelsior dropped out of warp and quickly moved towards the Romulan and Klingon ships in high orbit above the conference planet. With a rapid fire of six torpedoes, the Excelsior destroyed the two ships before there shields could be raised. Passing threw the debris of the two ships the large starship now aimed its weapons to Enterprise as her shields where quickly raised and weapons activated.

"Uhura get me Excelsior NOW! Find out what the HELL he's doing!" "Already got him sir! On Sulu is on screen" The image of the closing Excelsior appeared on screen as she passed threw the debris field with pieces of the destroyed ships bouncing off her shields. The bridge crew stirred at the screen in shock, not believing what they had seen as Captain Sulu flashed on screen. "You must think I've gone insane old friend" Sitting in his command chair Chekov looked at the screen and laughed slightly. "That is the understatement of the century… what the hell are you doing?" "Starfleet as lost its way old friend, conspiring with enemies in this… peace conference. We have returned Starfleet to its glory; we should destroy the Klingons and Romulans and take our place as the rightful power in the galaxy. Join us old friend… and together we will take control of the quadrant!" He leaned forward in seat, anger swelling in his eyes as could not believe the words coming out of his old comrade's mouth. "My god Sulu… you are insane, you're talking treason…" "Chekov… Treason is merely a matter of dates, stop this attack, we… we can say you had a weapons misfire, you don't have to do this!" "This is why we didn't bring you in on this; I knew you would say that. Captain Chekov, Surrender your ship… or be destroyed"

All officer's on the bridge looked up at the screen due to the tone in his voice, he WAS serious, before the Captain could react the screen changed to the image of Excelsior, What happened next took what seemed like a life time as slowly the large ship fired a phaser blast across the Enterprise's primary hull with huge power it bounced off the shields. Quickly Enterprise spun on its axis and ran on full impulse away from the conference as Excelsior fired rapid succession of torpedoes at the older Constitution class starship. Torpedoes and phaser blasts slammed into her shields each torpedo causing more damage the he last as the bridge exploded around Captain Chekov and his bridge crew. The next torpedo collapsed the aft shields and exploded on the shuttle bay doors blowing everything and everyone in the hanger into the vacuum of space. With a weak point fund Captain Sulu ordered the next volley to fire directly into the Enterprise's shuttle bay, which exploded with such force the pride of the Federation dropped from full impulse and burned from aft forward as her shields began to fail.

In Engineering explosions ripped threw the core of the ship blowing out consoles and bulk heads as Captain Scott and his engineering team tried to keep up with the damage caused by the now rogue Excelsior. With blood running down his face from a large cut on his forehead Captain Scott yelled orders to what remain of his engineering crew. He frantically tried to by pass every system he could to regain some power to the shields. Crackling over the speakers he could barely make out the voice of his Commanding officer asking for weapons control. "Damn Sulu, should have killed him years ago… Bridge, I can give you one torpedo, after that the circuits will fry" With everything he could give to the bridge the ship finally fired one torpedo, tracking it on a screen he watched as the torpedo bounced harmlessly off the enemy ship's full shields. An action which made its rogue commander angry as he ordered a full volley of torpedoes which impacted the crippled Enterprise and set off a chain reaction with in her primary hull. Slowly explosion rippled across her primary hull that lead to the final explosion which blew out her saucer section completely destroying the legendary Starfleet vessel before she could launch her escape pods.

With a slight smile on his face Sulu turned the Excelsior back to the planet to finally put an end to the peace conference that threatened his plans and plans of his co-conspirators.

Chapter One

Location: Planet Earth Starfleet Marine Corps HQ

The large hall filled with Starfleet Marine personnel for the court martial of Major Ryan Walker, over 2'000 marines awaited this trail for three weeks at the end of the large hall facing the doors stood a large desk with six marine Generals. Slowly the main doors opened as security officers brought in the accused, shackled at his wrists and feet he shuffled in front of the desk to await his sentencing. The first to speak was an old Major General, his face scarred from many battles, his eyes weary from countless kills. "Major Ryan Walker, you are charged with gross insubordination, theft of Starfleet property, assaulting several Starfleet officers including your commanding officer and illegal sale of federation property. How do you plead?" Slowly the Major looked up with a slight smile and spoke with a harsh tone the echoed threw the halls. "Guilty, but with a really good excuse sir!" "Major, this court has heard the particulars of your crimes. Although your record is less then spotless, you have stood before this court no less then three times on charges of insubordination and assault. Your reckless behaviour has been noted"

Standing from his seat he looked at the Major and smiled coldly as he laid down his sentence. "Major Ryan Walker, it is the decision of this court you be removed of rank and dishonourably discharged from the Marine corps and banned from serving in the Federation in any aspect. As a result you will be taken to the Federation Penal Settlement near Auckland, New Zealand. There you will spend no less than fifteen years before you will be due for parole. After which, you will remain on Earth, should you leave Earth, your sentence will be expanded to life in prison" A thunderous applause echoed threw the halls as the one time Major was lead out of the great hall by the security officers. For a moment he stopped at the door and spoke his final words, words that would remain with the General for years to come.

"General, The shuttlecraft I stole and sold was used to bargain for the lives of fifteen Federation officials, including your own. Had that deal not been made, you would still be sitting in that cell, rotting away with those Ambassadors that YOU allowed to be captured by the Orion Syndicate… it is also worth noting, that shuttle craft was useless once I had left it, all technology had been destroyed" With a boot to his left upper leg he fell to the floor and removed from the hall as he smiled and maintained eye contact with the Major General until the great doors closed behind him.

Location: Planet Earth Starfleet Command HQ

Sat alone in his office browsing threw situation reports and fleet movements the Admiral reached back and stretched his arms over his head, since taking up his new post as acting Chief of Starfleet he had not had a moment of rest, although it was supposed to last for a mere two months, he had been in place for over four since Admiral Cartwright had taken some personal leave to over see the peace treaty between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. After signing the last report he walked to the large window and looked up the star filled sky and dreamed of getting back into the captain's chair for one last time, for over ten years he hadn't commanded a starship, even on a training cruise, he hadn't been off world for seven years, something he great missed .After he turned off his computer and lights he headed for the doors and made his way towards the elevator to finally go home, he knew his son David and his wife Clara had been waiting in his home for three hours with some news, yet another matter had gravely upset him, his former pupil had been removed from service and imprisoned. Although his crimes had warranted this punishment, he had regretted not being able to help his former pupil.

He entered the elevator and pushed the consol for the nearest transporter room, as the doors closed the Red Alert klaxon echoed threw the complex, quickly he held his hand out to stop the doors closing as he stepped back into the hallway and made his way to the nearest communications console. "This is Admiral Kirk, report!" The speaker crackled with panicked voice; in the back ground he could hear distant conversations, barely audible. "Sir you'd better get in here… something… you'd just better get in here sir!" As quick as his aging body would carry him he ran to the fleet command centre at the far side of the hall, even threw the large heavy metal doors he could hear the arguments over the monitors. As he entered Admiral Kirk pushed past the normally quiet personnel to find the officer in charge. "John, report" A Young Lieutenant looked around his face pale and eyes almost bulging out of his head he seemed almost to afraid to give the Admiral this report. "Sir, we've just received word from the USS Saratoga, The Enterprise and two other ships orbiting the Khitomer conference has been destroyed…" "WHAT?" "There is more sir… from what we've gathered sir, they have been destroyed by… by the Excelsior sir!" Kirk spun around on his heals and looked at the young lieutenant with anger swelling his eyes he stepped closer; his face betrayed all the questions he was ready to ask. The Lieutenant stood his ground, shaking in his boots as he replied to the question yet to be asked. "Admiral the Saratoga's sensor readings are clear, weapons signature matches, Ambassador Spock is standing by sir" With a nod from the Admiral the main screen filled with the image of his old friend and former officer. His gaze was as cold and emotionless as it has always been, with the exception of the red alert lights flashing and the Saratoga's crew rushing around to perform their duties. As always the Admiral was first to speak, his anger was swelling as spoke with a harsh tone. "Spock, what's happened?" "It appears Admiral the Excelsior has attacked and destroyed the three ships orbiting the conference further more, the conference centre its self has been destroyed by a large volley of Photon Torpedoes and Phaser fire. All representatives have been killed in the attack, we're currently in pursuit of the Excelsior. She is not responding to our hails"

Sitting slowly in the nearest chair the Admiral looked p the screen with shock at what his old friend was telling him, why would Sulu, his old comrade turn on a Starfleet vessel? Especially the Enterprise his old ship and crew. "Is there any indication of what's happened?" "We have recovered a flight data recorder from the Enterprise. It appears that Excelsior destroyed the Romulan and Klingon vessels before turning to Enterprise, a brief conversation followed before Enterprise was destroyed, under the orders of Captain Sulu. It appears Jim Excelsior has become a rogue vessel" A Long conversation followed as Kirk and Spock began to piece together what happened although one question floated around the room, why would the honoured captain Hikaru Sulu, turn against the very organisation he had sworn to protect and serve for over 30 years?. After one hour of trading ideas beck and forward the Saratoga was ordered back to Earth, the Saratoga was a small Miranda class frigate and no match to take on the heavy cruiser USS Excelsior. As Kirk looked at the fleet map, a large monitor on the far side of the room lights began to blink out, starships, outpost, starbases and planets all over the Federation. In disbelief he quickly jumped to his feet and stared at the screen as the rest of the officers looked up silence filled the large room until, after what seemed like an eternity Kirk spoke. "Get every body up… NOW! Contact the president" A young ensign stepped towards Kirk and whispered "Sir! Do you know what time it is?" "To hell with the time… wake her up! NOW MOVE IT!"


	2. Chapter 2

STAR TREK

CIVIL WAR

Chapter Two

Location: Federation Penal Settlement, New Zealand.

6 Months Later.

The mid-day sun burned down on the inmates as they worked out their sentence for their crimes against the Federation. The former marine Major Ryan Walker worked on a gravity sled moving the heavy equipment from the yard to the mines; with his legs shackled he could barely walk under the pain and the hot sun. For a moment he stopped and looked up at the deep blue sky to stretch his back before returning to his duties. From the far side of the yard he saw lone figure walking towards him, the uniform of a starfleet officer was unmistakable., her long golden hair shone under the sun as she came closer, she carried a small data padd and a starfleet issue phaser on her right hip, with her eyes firmly locked on the former major she approached with no expression on her face. "Former Major Ryan Walker, starfleet service number SDS-658745-354-A. I am Lieutenant Commander Samantha Tara, You will come with me, Your presence has been requested by Starfleet Command" With a laugh he looked away and continued to push the gravity sled down a large hill in front of him over the noise of the sled and the falling rocks and gravel under his feet he could hear her talking as followed him. When he approached level ground he stopped, stepped forward, her hand moved close to the phaser on her hip as his eyes drifted up and down her slender body. "Commander if you're going to use that weapon, make sure you get me with your first shot, you won't get a second" Her reply was fast with a firm tone. "I'll only need one shot" "Do you really think you can get to that phaser before me Lieutenant Commander Tara?" His eyes locked firmly on hers as fear began to grip her, with the quick reflexes that had kept him alive threw his former carer he grabbed her weapon and aimed at her. With the weapon activated he simply aimed for a moment before he felt the searing pain as the shackles on his legs activate, a large shock flowed threw his body as he held his ground, fighting the pain as a guard ran to them and threw him on the ground after kicking the phaser from his grip.

His disregard for authority had plagued the guards for his stay at the facility, with a smile on his face he looked up at the guard. "I could have killed her and you before you even knew what was happening. Commander, tell what ever Admiral sent you, to go to hell" "Mr Walker, I have orders to deliver you to Starfleet HQ, conscious or not, it makes no difference to me" She reached down and picked up the phaser and fired at the inmate on the floor, as the energy beam hit him she smiled as she looked at the guard. "Pick him up; I got a transport waiting for him… Funny, I didn't know it was set to stun!"

Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters.

Slowly his eyes opened and the dark room came into focus as he sat up and looked around, two young ensigns stood inside the room with phasers in hand aiming at him, with a slight laugh he stood and walked to the window. San Francisco lay out before him; he smiled slightly as he turned back to the two young officers aiming weapons at him. "So, you gonna use those things or stand like idiots?" Motionless they locked focus with him as he stepped closer with his arms folded and slight smile on his lips. Before he could move the doors to his left opened as a silhouette appeared in the door way. "Mr. Walker, follow me please" A slight smile spread across the young woman's face as he saw whom stood in the door way. "Commander Tara, shoots a man when he's kids, make sure you don't fall when she's near by!" As he walked out of the dark room the bright lights stung his eyes until he was able to focus once again. As he followed her down the large corridor every starfleet officer they passed gave him a wide berth, it appears every one knew who and what he is, something he enjoyed. At the end of the corridor was two large doors with armed guards stood out side, with out so much as a cross glance they passed threw the doors.

The large room was chaotic, people running around the room carrying padds and data files, something was definitely wrong with starfleet, the large map of the Federation on the far wall was blank, as he passed a crewman he could hear her conversation, the USS Lexington had attacked and crippled the USS Grissom, did he hear it correctly? One starship had attacked another? For a moment he stopped and looked around the room before he was pushed into the centre by a security officer. Before he could regain his stance he fell into an officer with his back turned, the officer turned and looked at him for a moment. "Admiral? Jim! What the hells going on?"

The Admiral looked at the man standing before him, his face covered with and dried sweat from what ever labour he was forced to endure, and his clothes turn and dirty. From the obvious odour it was clear he hadn't showered in a few days. "Major, walk with me!" Quickly and firmly he grabbed the prisoner by his arm and pulled him into a small room at the far side of the Command centre.

"JIM, what the hell is going on?" Kirk pushed the young man firmly onto a sofa as he took a chair and sat facing him. "Six months ago the Federation starship Enterprise was orbiting a peace conference between the Klingons and the federation, as well as enterprise a Romulan and Klingon battle cruisers also orbited the planet, as security detail. As the peace conference was coming to its inevitable close, a vessel appeared and destroyed the three vessels…" "What?" Kirk leaned forward and looked directly into his eyes and continued. "That ship was the Excelsior. There's more… Less then 2 hours later, planets, outpost, starbases and starships began to secede from the Federation, to date over half of the Federation has seceded"

Ryan stood up and walked to the nearest window and looked out, as if trying to get some grasp of what he had just been told, the federation had been dismantled, quickly he turned back to look at Kirk. "What do you want of me then? Why am I listening to this?" "Five months ago I resurrected a project called 'Prometheus' it's new class of ship four decks high, about 120 metres in length, this ship is almost completed. She has a crew but no commander, I've discussed it this with the president and the admiralty, and they want you to command her" A riotous laugh filled the office as Ryan sat back against the window. "You want me to command a ship? I'm supposed to be in prison for 15 years or more, how are you going to swing that one?"

Kirk smiled as he sat next to him. "The president has authorised a one time offer to you, you take command, take the mission that's on the board and she will give you parole until the mission is complete, once over, she will issue you a full pardon, all past crimes and offences will wiped clean" "What mission Jim?" "A small mining planet on the rim of our space near the Klingon Empire, one of the richest and purest sources of dilithium crystal in the quadrant, it's very… important to starfleet. Unfortunately seven days ago, we received a distress signal from the administrator of the planet, a man called Jackson Carpenter. I believe you know him"

The recognition on his face showed all the words he was about to say… "Yes, we trained together about ten years, he was assigned to a unit I was working with during the cold war with the Klingons" "I know… I pulled his file, from his last report a small fleet of separatist vessels attacked and took over the mines" Ryan stood up and began to walk towards the door, before he stopped and looked back. "So, you want me to go in there and what… stop them? Using this ship?" as he paced the room he thought about the prospect of returning to service, however the mission sounded more like a suicide run, but he knew and had a long past with Kirk, Kirk would never put him in a position where he would be running a suicide mission. "All right Jim you got yourself a starship commander, now what about this ship? What is she? I get a feeling your not telling me… everything about her" A large smile forced it's way over Kirk's face as he stood and walked to the door. As the door opened he shouted to the officer who brought Ryan to command. "Commander Tara will escort you to some temporary quarters on the lower levels… Ohh I almost forgot, you will be reinstated to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel with a full promotion to Colonel effective immediately. Congratulations Colonel, get some rest, and more importantly a shower, I'll contact the ship and have her prepared for your arrival first thing tomorrow morning. Commander Tara please remove the shackles from the Colonel's legs" With a nod the newly promoted Colonel Ryan Walker could once again move feely as he walked threw the doors and out of the command centre with Commander Tara at his side.

Starship: USS Excelsior NCC-2000

Location: Mining Planet Nu'Tua. New Klingon Space

In a high geostationary orbit the above the planet the former USS Excelsior held a defensive position with six other vessels scattered around the planet keeping watch out for Starfleet vessels, renegade captain Hikaru Sulu sat in his command chair looking over the bridge, before him the main view screen glowed with the image of the planet below as four starships of various design orbited with in view. "Have we found the rest of the mining team yet Mr Valtane?" Almost afraid to give his report the science officer turned to his captain and quickly gave his report. "Not yet sire, we believe they are hiding in caves and mines in the lower part of the network, unfortunately they are laced with some form of kelvanite ore, making our sensor lock pretty much impossible sir!" Sulu stood from his chair and walked over the lieutenant commander and struck him hard across the back of the head, sending him crashing down onto his console. "DMitri we haven't gone threw all this to be stopped by a group of Ore miners, find them, beam down their and take charge of the search, or should I find some one else to run your department Commander?" Recovering from the blow to the head he stood, straitened his uniform as he walked to the turbo lift, quickly he turned and replied once he was out of reach of his commander. "Sir, it's not just a small bunch of miners, the leader Jackson Carpenter is a former starfleet marine with over 20 years of service under his belt. he knows the terrain, the people and starfleet tactics, we suspect he has a group of up to twelve miners who each know the terrain, counting his daughter whom from intelligence files he has trained since she could pick up a phaser" Sulu crossed the bridge to the Science officer and punched him hard across his face sending him to the floor, before he could regain his balance Sulu had grabbed him and pushed him hard against the bulk head. "Do you mean to tell me you're afraid of one starfleet officer, his daughter and a few miners? Get down to THAT planet and deal with them commander before I push you out of an airlock! DO I make myself clear?" DMitri stepped to his left and wiped the blood from his mouth and nodded as he left the bridge. Quickly Sulu turned back and walked to the helm. "Mr Lojur once or science office has departed contact our escorts and set course for the rendezvous point, our new allies will be waiting"

Location: Space Dock, High Earth Orbit

Admiral James T. Kirk sat waiting for his new officer to report in, the one man he thought he could trust threw all the problems that had appeared over the last half year. Slowly he looked around the waiting room for any sign of a beam in or a door being open. Leaning to his left he reached to his belt line and opened his communicator and spoke the words he thought he'd never have too. "Kirk to command… put out a… warrant for Colonel Ryan Wal…" before he could finish his sentence the doors slid open, Kirk's head spun around to see who entered. "Spock? What beams you into this neck of the woods?" with his arms folded in front of his chest the vulcan ambassador approached his old commanding officer. "I warned you but you would not listen. I know of your relationship with Mr Walker, however I believe that your actions where premature" "Spock, Ryan Walker is the best man for this job. He's dangerous, thinks out side of the box and more importantly… he doesn't exist on the active service list" Spock sat in the nearest chair and looked closely at his former comrade. "At every turn Admiral you have ignored my council, both publicly and privately. I believe you even apposed my appointment as Vulcan ambassador to the federation. Why?" Kirk walked to the window and looked out over the space dock, three ships where docked in the secure hanger two close to completion and the third fully operational. Kirk's eyes drifted to the larger of the three vessels, an experimental Excelsior class starship that dwarfed the two vessels sharing it's hanger. A slight smile drifted over his face as he looked closer at the name on the side of the hull, U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B. Quickly he turned back to Spock and stepped forward, before he spoke the unmistakable sound of a transporter echoed threw the room. Kirk looked towards the two forms materialising before him and smiled as the finally formed.

With a nod to the Vulcan ambassador Kirk walked was the first to speak. "Ryan, glad you could make it. I believe you know ambassador Spock?" With a quick glance to acknowledge his presence Ryan walked to Kirk, his face did not betray his thoughts, he was eager to see what ship he would be given for the mission. Slowly his eyes drifted to the window facing him, shock over came him as he looked at the only completed starship in the hanger. She was small, no larger the saucer section of an Oberth class starship except the warp nacelles where firmly attached to each side of the hull with what appeared to be the navigational deflector protruded from the front of the vessel and two weapons banks at either side of the array. "That's it? That's this… Prometheus you want me to command? It's tiny, and looks like crap. This is a joke right Kirk?" The Admiral place his arm on Ryan's right shoulder and lead him to the airlock leading to the ship with Ambassador Spock and Commander Tara close behind. After several security checks they crossed over to the new ship, upon entering Ryan saw the corridors were a flutter with activity, engineers where attaching deck plating, and bulk heads as they walked threw the ship, it appeared as if the ship had been gutted and replaced with what ever technology they could salvage from other vessels starfleet or otherwise. Ryan recognised some of the technology from his time working on the Klingon home world for Starfleet Intelligence. "Jim this is a major joke, that was a Klingon power transfer conduit from a bird of prey. What the hell is going on here?" Kirk laughed slightly as he lead the entourage towards the bridge, for the next few minutes he explained as much as he could about the vessel, it's origin it's design and even why it was recommissioned.

Upon entering the bridge Kirk's eye's fell on the command chair, on both sides of the chair where two auxiliary control consoles both capable of any function it's commander requested. "Colonel, the command chair is yours" quickly Ryan to the chair and sat down, it was remarkably comfortable as he moved around slightly to get a feel for the chair. The console on the left appeared to be connected to the sensor array and science stations on the right, weapons and helm, with the exception of one other control. Quickly Ryan looked up at Kirk and laughed loudly. "This is illegal, you do realise how many violations you have broken by this one control?" "I thought you might approve of the irony kid, giving your past record" Ryan stood up and walked to Kirk, he whispered slightly as he stepped closer. "This ship is equipped with a cloak?" Kirk spoke loud so all could hear, everyone on the ship knew what this was, and what it could do. "The cloak was back engineered from a Romulan cloaking device stolen a few years ago. Ryan, it's the first Federation starship to use a cloak, we thought it would come in handy given the mission at hand, a mission which you must launch with in 24 hours" Ryan walked to an empty space in the middle of the bridge and looked around. "Launch? This ship doesn't even have a god damned helm and navigation! How the hell can we launch?" "The new helm will be delivered in 2 hours, navigation will be incorporated it's a new upgrade we are thinking of adding to the rest of the fleet" Spock looked up from the floor with what appeared to be a smug grin to anyone who knew him, something that angered the Admiral down to his very core. "Jim, this is a mistake, there are several starfleet commanders ready to take on this mission, from what I hear your protégé was not the first choice, until you stepped in. It is a blatant use of your authority to place this criminal in command" Spock's voice echoed around the surprisingly large bridge as everyone looked at the Admiral's party, and the unusual looking man stood in place of the helm. Straightening his jacket Ryan pushed his shoulders back and slowly walked to Spock, his face as cold and barren as any vulcan, his eyes just as unreadable as he stopped and looked into the Vulcan's eyes, moment's passed as he gazed onto his eyes. The bridge fell deafly silent as Ryan examined Spock's face until finally he spoke making a noise that echoed threw the bridge and catching everyone off guard including Admiral Kirk. "Send a criminal to catch a criminal Spock, I thought you knew that!" with a slight wink he turned back to Kirk and smiled. "I'll take it Jim! She needs a little work, but I'll take her!"

Location: Space Dock, High Earth Orbit

Twelve Hours Later:

Final touches where being made to the ship as Ryan stood over the new helm design looking over the controls, his total disregard for authority was evident in his memo to the new permanent crew of the vessel. 'No Starfleet or Marine uniforms to be worn at any time while aboard this ship, however phaser side arms are to be worn at all times' as the doors the bridge opened he looked up in what was the longest double take in history as two officers approached him his new chief helm commander Tara and an old friend, his old instructor from his academy days, with a large smile on his face he pushed past Tara and walked to his old friend, with a quick move he raised his hand to slap him, almost as quick his hand was caught and he was pulled to a hug, before he was pushed to the floor. "Security and Marine chief Major William Malone reporting for duty kid!" He quickly jumped too his feet as he laughed slightly. "Coach? Shouldn't you be retired by now?" His face was as stoic as ever as Malone stood unimpressed at the officer stood before him. "Admiral Kirk thought it would be advisable if someone would keep an eye on you, Sam Tara and myself had been selected. I see they finally got some one to take on this milk run?" "I must admit coach it was better then 15 years in prison, I'll explain later. It's good too see you again coach, however right now we are ready to launch, Tara since you seem to be a pretty good pilot from I was told, take the helm and prepare this joke of a ship for launch, Coach I want your team ready for action at any moment, drill them…" The next part of his sentence made all starfleet crew pay attention, they all knew it was aimed straight at them. "… Assuming the part of the crew that is Starfleet can keep up with you, attention all hands this Colonel Walker, All those who shouldn't be here you've had ten minutes to get off my ship we have launch clearance and we are about to launch with you on board please enjoy your stay"

After launch clearance was given the tiny ship pulled out of space dock at full impulse ignoring regulations and made her way into open space before going into high warp towards what eve danger awaited her, one ship to free a vital planet against unknown odds on what was known as a suicide mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Location: Planet Earth. Federation Headquarters.

It had been almost two weeks since the launch of project Prometheus, Kirk had managed too keep the existence of the ships under wraps as long as possible, however the call came threw that had been waiting for. The data files and paperwork had been set already his only surprise was it took them so long to discover the project. As he sat looking out of the window the rain fell over San Francisco bay as lightening flashed over the sea lighting up the skies in a dazzling display of light over the midnight sky. A voice called out to him forcing him to turn and pick up his folders before walking into the office of the president. "Madam President, Fleet Admiral Jams T. Kirk" With a slight nod the president continued to read the files of the computer as Admiral Kirk took his seat. The next few moments took an eternity too pass before she spoke. "Did you think you could hide this from us forever Admiral? What is Project Prometheus and why was it reactivated and dispatched with out the knowledge of Starfleet Command or myself?" With a slight smile he placed his folders on the table in front of her before he spoke. "Project Prometheus is a prototype vessel designed a few years ago as an answer to the growing of the new Klingon Bird of Prey class vessel, since it's launch starfleet has taken heavy losses to this class of ship, and we got tired of it, we had no comparable ship, so this vessel was designed, she's small, fast and very powerful however due to the thawing tensions between the Federation and Klingon Empire in recent years the vessel was placed in storage, since then she has been reactivated and upgraded. She has a specially selected crew and placed on a classified mission of the utmost importance"

The president placed an old pair of glasses onto her face as she looked over the manifest of this crew. "Combined starfleet and marine, civilians, a mercenary, a retired officer and a criminal? A very diverse crew Admiral, turn the ship around and have them report back to space dock, this mission is scrubbed effective immediately" Kirk slammed his fist against the desk as he stood up and spoke with a harsh that echoed threw the large office. "The ship should be at Nu'Tua by now or at least close, I know the commander, he will not turn the ship around until the mission is a success, I chose him for a reason madam president" The president looked up and smiled as she pulled a paper report from under the folders on her desk. "Major Ryan Walker, court-martialled a number of times, your assistant a few years ago after an accident removed him from the active service list; spent six months on the Klingon and Romulan home worlds undercover for starfleet intelligence; he is responsible for most of our classified knowledge on the Romulan Empire and believed to be connected with the death of the Romulan Praetor five years ago and Ohh yes! Adopted by one Admiral James T. Kirk 30 years ago when his parents where killed in a shuttle accident. Did I leave anything out?"

Kirk sat back in his chair and looked directly into the president's eyes, a deep blue with a hint of green around the pupils, her long black hair tied behind her head showing the frail frame of a women past retirement and pushing her final years, slowly Kirk leaned forward keeping eye contact with her long enough to establish he was in charge of this meeting. "You forgot he was the only officer in Marine history to graduate two years early and with the rank of lieutenant, my connection with Ryan walker is not the issue here. The issue is Sulu must be stopped, Nu'Tua is tactically and vitally necessary for the survival of the Federation in these times. COLONEL Ryan is the best man for the job" And what did you offer him to get him to take on mission Admiral?" His reply came before she could even take a breath. "A full pardon signed and official by the office of the president" With that she slammed her hands on her desk as she stood and walked to the window, for a moment she waited before turning back to him. "Alright Kirk, you've got your little project and the pardon, but I warn you, if this goes south, your little ship will be destroyed and it's commander will be back in prison… and you will share the next cell, do I make myself clear?" With a nod Kirk picked up his paper work and left the office as the president sat down. A moment later the doors opened once again as two humans entered both dressed in maintenance uniforms, an older man and a young woman slowly the president looked up and with a soft voice spoke. "You're taking an awful chance just walking in here like that, you could have been seen by everyone" The young woman spoke first forcing the president too look with a nervous smile on her face. "People pay little attention to maintenance personnel, as a matter of fact; no one sees them, just the clothing. My father request a report on your progress Eleanor" "Everything is going as planned, several worlds are holding out, a few starbases are asking questions, but overall I'd say we are getting on target" Very quickly the young woman pushed past the president and sat in her chair before throwing her feet up on the desk. "Excellent, Admiral Cartwright, alert my father that we are clear for phase 2, Eleanor we saw James Kirk leave not too long ago, what was that about?" Nervously the president told the young woman about the meeting, project Prometheus, its crew even the name of this new ship. The report had upset the two visitors as the older man returned to the president side and grabbed her arm, with as much force as he could muster he squeezed her arm as he spoke with anger. "Why did you not tell us of this ship before? Did you not think that our plans could include this vessel?" "I Swear I didn't know about it, I only found out this morning, it's a project of James Kirk, he commissioned it ten years ago" With a smile on his face he threw her arm down to her side before walking to the young woman at the desk, slowly he bent down and whispered in her ear. "This ship is not a problem, Prometheus was originally called Project Horizon, she's underpowered and could not hold up in battle with today's ships. However, we should Demora, we should report this to your father" With the push of a button on her sleeve the two human beamed out in a blue haze.

Quickly the materialised on board a cloaked Romulan scout ship orbiting earth, the young woman pushed past every Romulan on the ship until she reached a communications console. With a few codes input into the console the face of an aging human appeared on screen, with a slight smile and bass in his tone he spoke. "Demora, I wasn't expecting you call for some time!" "I'm sorry but I have a few things to report, I'm sending you a file on a new ship launched but Jim Kirk a few weeks ago, you should find it… interesting. And the President is showing signs of second thoughts, she's not sticking to the plan; she may have to be dealt with sooner then we thought, however, we can not control who is put in her place" "I Understand, however the next in line Sarek, father of Ambassador Spock, since Sarek entered Politics, Spock took his place, he is not an asset we can control, however if Eleanor is showing signs of breaking… use your own digression Demora, You have my full backing, Excelsior out!"

Location: Deep Space

"Stardate 2393.75, Starship Log. We've been at high warp now for almost two weeks as we head towards the target planet of Nu'Tua, We've been in constant contact with the planet and Starfleet Command; however I'm not sure about this ship. We haven't had a chance to test her in combat or even fire her main weapons since our primary goal is to get to Nu'Tua as quickly as possible. However the crew is getting used to each other even the starfleet half of the crew is getting on with the marines, although they are finding it difficult to keep up with the training routine… Well we're about too drop out of warp finally and raise the cloak, all fingers and toes are crossed that this works and we're not gonna be blown outta the skies by the separatists. Colonel Ryan Walker… project Prometheus starship USS Defiant NX-2054, end log entry"

Before entering the system the unique federation cloak covered the ship like water dripping onto glass, quickly the ship vanished from sight as they entered the system. Three separatist vessels orbited the planet as Defiant slipped into a low orbit. The crew breaths held their breaths as from the screen they saw the three enemy vessels loom over head. Only one thought passed threw the bridge crew's minds, would the enemy ships detect them or would they be safe, from what they had been told the Defiant was a tough little ship but taking on three ships, Constitution, Miranda and a troop carrier could be beyond her capabilities. "Status of the cloak Major Cole?"

From the left of the bridge a young woman looked around, her light golden hair tied behind her head, her gaze strict and professional and the pain in Ryan Walker's ass since they left space dock,. It was obviously a small joke on Admiral Kirk's part that his ex-wife had been assigned as his first officer on this mission, a situation that they both hated. "The cloak is operating with in normal parameters, however SIR, I would recommend we run a full check on the cloak before we send anyone down to the planet" The Colonel's reply came fast and harsh as he spun around to face her. "Sara, every moment we wait puts those on the planet in danger. Find the best place to beam down and send me, have Coach Malone and a security detail ready to beam down in five minutes… Ohh and contact Mr Carpenter tell him to expect us; I don't want to walk into a load of phaser fire" A brief smile rippled across her face as she turned back to her controls to follow out her orders.

Materialisation of the away team was complete as they looked around, the location wasn't ideal, hills on all sides with only one way in or out, a bottle neck Ryan thought as he saw the cave entrance fifty feet too his left, with a slight nod the away team quickly ran to the cave and entered. "One way in and out, all right listen up people, we have no idea how many separatists are between us Carp and his team, set your weapons to maximum stun and keep them ready to fire. Keep your eyes peeled for enemy patrols, we have to make contact with Carp's people, I'll take point, Fredericks, you take the back door, keep your eyes peeled people, let's move" They walked threw the winding caves until they reached a large cavern opening with foot prints leading around the cavern, slowly Ryan bent down and examined the prints, with a slight smile on his face and watching a young officer he placed a small dirt to his mouth to taste the soil. A slight chuckle came from the group as he saw the young officer wince slightly as threw the soil to the floor and stood up. "The foot prints are fresh, standard starfleet issue boot, less the an hour old. We're not alone down here people. Fredericks…"

Quickly he looked around as he heard phaser fire; almost instantly he broke into a sprint heading towards the sounds. As the phaser fire grew louder he jumped over a boulder firing at a large alien on the far side of the cave hitting him square in the chest. With a weapon in each hand he fired consecutive shots as he rolled and found himself next to his officer. "Boss? Were the hell did you come from?" "Back that way, what do we have?" "Three on the far side one up on that ledge with a sniper rifle" Slowly Ryan looked over a boulder they had taken cover behind to get a quick lay of the land, almost instantly a large volley of weapons fire hit the boulder forcing them to hit the floor hard. "Okay boss, no offence, that was a really dumb idea!" " Well kid this one is worse, give me cover fire, I can get to the sniper!" Ryan handed Fredericks his second weapon before he broke into a full sprint across the cave into an opening, almost instantly finding himself on the ledge behind the sniper. He pushed his weapon deep into the back of the sniper and spoke softly. "Lower your weapon, and don't try it, your not that fast!" With a sigh the sniper placed the weapon down and turned slowly. Shock crept across Ryan's as face, the sniper was a young woman, between 18 and 24, he long dark red hair tied behind her head. He motioned for her to move down to the cave in front of him as he kept his weapon trained on her, as they entered the cave he shouted to the rest of her team. " Place your weapons down, and come out with your hands behind your head!" slowly the assaulting team appeared from various places as Fredericks stood from his cover aiming his weapons. Moments passed as they stood just looking at each other until the silence was broken by the sound of an energy weapon being activated behind Ryan's back, Almost instantly he spun around with a kick knocking the weapon out of the hands of the person behind him following quickly with a punch to the jaw, with a quick spin he kicked the legs of the young of woman forcing her to the floor as he aimed his phaser at the both. "Carp?" slowly the man stood with a slight smile on his face as he helped up the young woman, as she stood he threw a fast punch hitting Ryan on the jaw throwing him to the floor. Carp's gruff voice rang in Ryan's ears as he helped him too his feet. "I've owed you that for fifteen years kid. Welcome too hell!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Starship: USS Excelsior NCC-2000

Location: Deep Space

"_Stardate 2393.76, Starship Log. After two weeks of exhausting negotiations we've finally signed the treaty, the Romulan Star Empire is now bound to our alliance fleet as a permanent allied force against the federation. Although we've had to give up a lot of ground in the negotiations the Romulan senate has agreed to fund and participate in our campaign against Starfleet. Although the one major part of federation space we've had too give up the planet Vulcan and it's related colonies, we where reluctant to do this but it was a necessary planet to give up since the Romulans have agreed to supply our ships with support and weapons when needed; however they would not agree to loan us the use of cloaking technology, well not yet at least. The one thing we did manage to keep from their gaze is the construction project near the great barrier at the centre of the galaxy, our only problem is hiding this piece of equipment from Starfleet since it's reach is vast. end log entry"_

Satisfied with his meeting Captain Sulu had returned to his ship and sat in his command chair with a huge grin on his face as the Romulan ships pulled along side and escorted the Excelsior to Romulus for the final meeting with the Praetor for his final blessing on the union. "Helm follow our new allies match what ever course and speed they deem necessary and engage. Do we have any news from Nu'Tua?" The male officer at the Comms console nervously turned to his captain and replied. "N-No sir not since we left orbit, Mr Valtane's last report stated the small force had gathered in the caves beneath the mining town. Unfortunately there are 70 miles of tunnels beneath the town sir" "Of course, do you have anything from starfleet?" "No sir, Starfleet appears to have locked us out of all communications, it's a good job you changed the access codes sir!" With a slight laugh coming from his Comms officer Sulu stood from his chair, walked to his officer and threw him on the floor before kicking him harshly in his side winding the young officer. As he walked back too his chair he looked around his bridge and yelled. "Anymore jokes? Good! Now lets get to work people, I've got an empire too build. Some one pick up that officer and get me Demora, I need to speak too her"

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Location: Mining Planet Nu'Tua. Near Klingon Space

Low Orbit

Silently the Defiant orbited the mining planet hidden from view of the orbiting fleet by the cloak that had been specifically installed for this mission, sat in the centre seat was first officer Major Cole her professionalism echoed around the bridge and installed a sense of calm in both crews which was a far cry from the chaotic method instituted by Colonel Ryan, however the method seemed too work but she preferred a more professional approach to commanding a starship. "Any thing from the away team?" "Nothing yet ma'am, we got the signal stating the team had made contact with Mr Carpenter and his group however that was over three hours ago" Nodding softly she left the command chair too stretch her legs as she paced the bridge quietly before turning back too the tactical station. "What about the fleet above us?" "The three ships are still maintaining a geosynchronous orbit above the town below, however they are in a perfect firing position… wait, I'm picking up transporter activity, two have beamed up from the surface to the USS Lantree ma'am… she's moving off and leaving the system fast and noisy. That leaves the Constitution and the troop carrier" With a slight smile she walked to the tactical station and leaned in slowly. "What would it take too cripple both ships with minimum damage to Defiant?"

Quickly running scenarios threw his mind the officer turned his chair too look at her and spoke softly. "The problem would be decloaking, the instant we do the Constitution would lock onto us in a heart beat and blow us out of orbit before weapons came on-line. As you know she's a Type II class, launched a year before Enterprise A with all the bells and whistles she top of the line compared too her name sake 30 years ago. We'd have to drop the cloak behind the troop carrier and fire a rapid volley from the blind spot behind the Constitution before she can return fire, however the blind spot is tiny we'd have too run after" "That would leave the Troop Carrier in a position to fire, I don't like those odds, re calculate and come up with other options" "Yes Major"

On the planet the Defiant's away team stood around a large table with Carpenter's small group although he hadn't seen him in years Carpenter still looked the same as he remembered but for a few more lines on his face, with the bruise on his jaw beginning too show he re focused on the large map before him. "No wander you've been hidden all this time how long are these tunnels?" "At last count around 70 miles. They extend from under the town deep into the hills and mountains beyond, we are currently under the main town complex by about 400 feet… as I said earlier kid or have you not been listening just eyeing up my daughter?" Silently under his breath he muttered what sounded like 'just like your dad' but Ryan couldn't be sure as he looked closer at the map. "Carp this chamber on lower left, where does that lead?" Before he could reply his daughter stepped in with a slight smile on her face she seemed somewhat embarrassed at being 'eyed up' as her father said but in some small way she enjoyed it. "That is the… I don't know, this map was drawn up from the original Vulcan map, some of the tunnels are sealed off when the mine ran dry… it appears too be an emergency exit" With a smile she looked up and continued. "…Leading to what is now behind the main office complex"

"That's our entrance, Freddy and myself will take that exit while the rest of you make some noise down here, try too draw as many in as you can… Carp you guys sit this one out! Time too let the professionals handle this" "Go to hell kid, you'd get lost in this tunnels. Do you remember the mission too that Romulan prison camp?" "NO! not a chance, not here too much could go wrong!" "This is our planet kid, our homes… My daughter Mia will escort you threw those tunnels she knows the mines better then anyone here. Freddy is it? You'll come with me too the other side of the caverns… I got a little toy you may enjoy while the rest of you make some noise. Ryan what about that ship of yours, can she handle a little strafing run?" Picking up his weapons and holstering them he made his way too the next tunnel before he replied. "She's unproven in combat, but we got three enemy ships in orbit that will have too be dealt with first. Mia shake your ass we gotta move quickly!" Quickly he disappeared around the corner before she ran too join him almost blushing at his last comment, Carp turned back too Fredericks and signalled him in the right direction. "Good too see he hasn't changed much, he's still an asshole!"

Location: Planet Earth.

Manchester, England.

"Demora Sulu, I never thought I'd see you considering what your father has done too Starfleet" With a calm look in her eyes she made her way into the small home almost shivering from the night's bitter cold wind that had taken it's toll on her since she beamed down. Since she had been placed on the 'Wanted By Starfleet' list she had too cover her identity with her hair now long blonde and her eyes now a pale shade of green even the bone structure on her face seemed different some how; obviously the result of extensive reconstructive surgery to hide her appearance. Yet she still seemed to appear the same somehow. "Nice to see you too Steve, it's been awhile. I trust perpetrations have been made for my arrival?" With a smile he disappeared into the back room, eventually appearing with what appeared too be something wrapped in a large cloth cover placing it on the table before them he carefully removed the cover too reveal an antique rifle, with a deep sigh she looked up at him. "You've gotta be joking, this is ancient" "Ancient but deadly… Springfield M1A Semi-automatic sniper rifle circa 1947, 5 clip magazine with 7.62x51mm old NATO round. Matching front blade, Match-Grade Hooded Aperture with One-Half Minute adjustment for Wind and Elevation, this beauty will put a whole in your target with ease" With satisfaction she nodded before picking up the weapon and aiming it around the room, her next question put the arms dealer on edge. "Can it be detected by a high level security net?" "Depends on who your target is… I've added a little something extra in the shoulder stock, it sends out a false signature too any weapons detector… lets just say they'll think it's a child's toy. Who is your target?" "None of your god damned business. Wrap it up I'll take it… if it fails, you'd better hide we do not reward failure Mr Porter. My associate will arrive shortly too arrange an appropriate payment for the weapon" With out another word she left the small home and disappeared into the cold harsh winters night.

Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters.

"Combat reports, casualty lists and defection lists… how many more of these damned reports do I have too read and post Admiral?" "As many as come threw this desk Cadet. Or are you looking for a transfer to another department, I believe medical is looking for a little help" With a nervous laugh the you woman looked up and shook her head softly before posting the next round of lists for tall of Starfleet too read before turning back to the Admiral, she had always heard of his presence demands respect with Starfleet however the day she accepted the posting too his office she was nervous. Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk was a living legend within the fleet even the enemies of Starfleet had found respect for this formidable officer; word on the grapevine was that several Klingon commanders even feared his presence on what ever battle field they encountered him.

His worth was proven five years ago during the launch of the Enterprise NCC-1701-A when he took command after Captain Chekov was wounded and had to be removed to sickbay, surrounded by two Birds of Prey and a D-7 Class Battle Cruiser in a scenario that emulated the infamous Kobayashi Maru test, Kirk was able escape his capture with little damage too his ship but not before destroying the Cruiser a bird of prey and severely damaging the third ship in a legendary fire fight that has become one of the best known in recent Starfleet history. However her respect for the old Admiral had recently declined since she had learned of his side project in which Kirk used his own name too free a convict and give him freedom in exchange for taking on a high profile mission only recently had she learned that it was his own son. With a look in her direction Kirk asked a question that made the entire room fall silent. "Cadet, what is this animosity you have towards me?" Her reply rippled around the room that made even the Admiral fire her a second glance. "With no due respect sir, freeing a criminal for a mission of the utmost importance and handing him the means to do so in a ship that could take out several ship with out suffering major damage could be evidence that you are loosing the plot, Major… I mean Colonel Walker is perhaps the worst choice for the job, he's impulsive, reckless and can and will disregard orders when ever it suits him… what makes you think he won't turn the ship against Starfleet since he has a major, what is the word… 'chip on his shoulder' against the Federation?" With a slight smile and nod from Kirk he replied softly, he couldn't believe what he had just heard from a 3rd year cadet, but he respected her for it. "Cadet, I am not 'loosing the plot' as you put it. Yes Ryan Walker is my son, adopted son… and yes he has a few personal issues to work out but he IS the best man for job. All the points you made are valid and I have gone over this with the President on more then one occasion. Perhaps you should concentrate more on you assignment then on your personal grudge towards my staff. And as for taking it too the enemy… that's not going too happen" "How do you know this sir?" "Trust me Cadet… Just trust me. Now, what about the retake of Memory Alpha?"

With a quick check over the system she looked up and smiled before giving her report. "We are green too go sir, Farragut reports all ships in position for the final assault, awaiting the green light" "Give them the go signal, and then join me in my office Cadet, we have a few issues to work out" Nervously the cadet worked her console, she had given the 'GO' order many times but Memory Alpha was a key point for Starfleet operations more then that, what issues did Kirk mean, was she fired? A cadet standing up too an Admiral was unheard of especially since she had publicly insulted him and his command.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters._

_The Cadet monitored the situation on Memory Alpha, the databank for all Federation knowledge, three allied ships destroyed and four crippled, out numbered and out manned the loyalist fleet had been taking a beating but holding it's ground, with a nod too the officer by her side she took a deep breath and left her station and headed towards Admiral Kirk's office. Avoiding all protocol she entered with a slight smile on her face. "Reporting as ordered" "Ahh Cadet, please take a seat" Nerves and that all to familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach over came her as she sat in the seat facing the legendary Admiral. With out looking up he began to read her file, stopping quickly at her history._

"_Cadet 3__rd__ year, Julie Jennifer Decker, you go by Jen, specialising in starship command, resigned from command school after failing the Kobayashi Maru test twice, transferred to fleet operations, taking this posting three months ago and excelled at your post, no complaints and no reprimands… however you have a small problem with 'not shutting up' as your supervisor put it…" "Admiral if I'm in trouble" If their was one thing Kirk hated it was being cut off mid sentence. "Relax Cadet, I was impressed with the way you stood your ground earlier. You got some balls kid, however something in your past stands out, why didn't you tell me Cadet?" "I didn't want you to think I was here out of favour sir" "Look kid I like you, you remind me of your father, it took a lot of balls for a Cadet to stand up too an Admiral I like that effective immediately, I'm promoting you too the rank of Lieutenant"_

_A large smile crept over her face as she couldn't believe what was placed in front of her, promotion? for a third year Cadet? What was going on however never look a gift horse in the mouth she thought. "Thank you sir but if is due too my father?" "Shut up!, I got a job and I think you're the best one for it" With a questioning look in her eyes she allowed him to continue. "I got some one I need you to keep an eye on, very high profile, can you handle it?"_

_After accepting the assignment Starfleet's newest Lieutenant Junior Grade left Kirk's officer as her former supervisor walked ran in, with a smile she walked past him, quickly he grabbed her arm. "Stand at attention when a superior officer approaches you Cadet!" "With your permission Admiral?" A Slight nod came from Kirk as she looked back at him with a smile. "Yes Ensign, Stand at attention when a superior officer approaches you, Lieutenant Decker is leaving the room" With a quick look at Kirk he stood too attention by instinct as he looked at her with shock while she passed him with a large smile on her face. "Did I hear that right sir?" Nodding softly Kirk returned to his work before he replied "Is that why you interrupted me?" "No sir, we now have boots on the ground on Memory Alpha… and resistance is fading fast…" "Excellent Ensign, is that all?" "No sir Starfleet Security had been called into recover a body in Northern England, a weapons dealer" With a large sigh he looked back at the young man and awaited his response. "That's hardly worth bringing too my attention Ensign" "That's what I thought sir however they found traces of Human DNA that points too… Sir it's Admiral Cartwright, Evidence suggests he well perhaps you'd better read the report._

_Location: Mining Planet Nu'Tua._

_Near Klingon Space_

_Silently Ryan Walker moved threw the tunnels lead by the young woman whom had become his guide, she had shown remarkable expertise in avoiding enemy patrols threw the tunnels and too Ryan's surprise taken down a few of the enemy officers silently, obviously her father had trained her in advanced hand too hand combat. The last time she took down an enemy officer he smiled widely, non lethal combat was difficult but not impossible especially in a confined space such as a mine shaft. "… And afterwards dad took over this place, I'm kind of unofficial administrator" "Jesus you've not shut up for almost half an hour, will you please shut up!" "Sorry I get nervous I talk, next left Ryan" Before he reached the turn he whipped up his hand an placed his finger too his lips as she fell too his side, slowly he peered around the corner to see a patrol of two separatist officers, quickly he gave her the signal to fall back slowly as foot steps grew louder, quickly he grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her into a crack in the wall barely large enough for the both of them before placing his finger once more too his lips as he whispered. "One more patrol coming from the south, we're pinned in" Her heart pounding almost out of her chest as they waited, practically nose too nose he could feel her pounding threw her chest as the foot steps grew louder, for a moment the two teams stopped in front of the opening before they went there separate ways. Slowly Ryan slipped out of the crack and checked the area before he offered his hand too his companion before they carried on threw the caves. "How the hell could you hear that?" With a slight crocked smile he kept his eyes on his surroundings before he whispered. "Training!" "Which reminds me, umm 3__rd__ cave on the right… you know my dad, but I don't think I have ever heard him mention your name" Quickly he continued down the dusty caves as he eventually answered her question. "No you wouldn't… we had a little fall out, actually it's why he left the corps, long story I'm sure he'll tell you some time, count on it!" "We're closing on the entrance, just pull back those planks of wood and the doors should be behind them"_

_Quickly Walker pulled the boards away to reveal a large rusted double metal doors, quickly he looked the doors over before turning back too her and reaching for the small communicator strapped too his left arm just below his shoulder. "Skyhook this is Tiberius, Sit-rep?" Quickly Carpenter's voice crackled over the communicator as Walker awaited his reply. "Skyhook here…Bat mobile is ready to run, requesting 10 hours blackout, Skyhook out!" Mia looked at Ryan questioningly as he nodded slightly, he understood the message, however she had never heard a cryptic conversation like it before. "Ten hours? Isn't that a little long?" "Hours instead of minutes Mia" "Ahh. Who the hell is Tiberius?" tapping softly on the doors he found the locks and quietly began to work on them eventually the lock deactivated, however the doors had rusted shut. "I am, my father is Augustus, it's a little joke. You see I was adopted by well, a famous Admiral and when I worked for him we took those call signs… your dad knows about it" "Tiberius… Kirk? You're James Kirk's son?" "Adopted, my parents where killed when I was a kid, and Jim adopted me as a favour to them, kind of my dad's last wish. They served together on Enterprise" Using his shoulder as a brace he began to push the doors open slowly, however the sound of metal grating against metal filled the cavern. "A little loud, lets hope no one hears it!"_

_Location: Administrator's Office_

_Mining Planet Nu'Tua._

_Near Klingon Space_

_Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane sat in the large comfortable chair in the main office looking over the reports of the mining of the valuable ore that lined the planet, although he hated forcing the minors to work for Captain Sulu he knew he was left with little choice as Sulu would probably have him killed if he refused. But one thing about this whole war still bothered him since it had begun over six months ago, why did Sulu turn against the Federation he had sworn to protect? A rumour back on the Excelsior was that many years ago Sulu came in possession of a small PADD that mapped out events that lead him to turning against the Fleet, however they had only been told behind closed doors and only with crewmembers whom had trusted each other. Pushing the chair back he stood and walked to the window and slowly looked over the town that was laid out before him until his attention was broken by the sound of footsteps behind him. "It's a sad time isn't it?" "We're doing the right thing sir you know that!" Quickly he turned to face the enlisted man before him. "Are we Chief? Are we really? I took my oath to Starfleet seriously, now I'm not sure of anything anymore, Report Chief" "We've picked up some chatter on an encoded sub-frequency, however we're unable to decode it for the moment" Slowly he slumped into the chair and looked up at him with a sigh. "Have you picked up anything else?" "No sir, it is my belief that the message is from Mr Carpenter to one of his teams deep in the mines, however the kelvanite ore is making it difficult to impossible to locate the origin of the signal… plus our communicators won't work in the caves" This sparked his attention as he awaited the rest of the chief's report. "Some how Carpenter and his team have found away to communicate threw the caves, we're looking into it now, should we report this to Excelsior sir?" "Not yet old friend, continue with your investigations. Wait, have the Constitution run a full scan from orbit, tell them too look for anything out the ordinary. Also have them check around the planets pole a ship can hide in the gravity wells" "Are you expecting guests sir?" "You never know. Dismissed Chief" Turning on his heels he quickly left the room as Valtane looked up to the roof and smiled his only thought at that moment was 'Welcome back Starfleet'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters.

The days had all blurred into one as the old Admiral looked over the combat reports once more, every time he looked back he saw the same thing, Starfleet was losing the battle. Now the Romulans had taken to the fight on the side of Sulu and his renegade fleet, they may be left with no other option but surrender however surrender was a thought that made him shiver to his bones. If his old friend Leonard McCoy was around he would slap him in touch and say. 'What the hell are you thinking Surrender? Are you out of your damned mind Jim?' Starfleet needed a victory a big one, taking back Memory Alpha was a start but they needed something bigger… more high profile. "Damn it kid I hope you can do this" He spoke out loud as he monitored the situation on his screen. Giving his adopted son command of his latest ship was a decision that he now had begun to regret, perhaps he had been grounded too long? Or was it that he expected instant results. "No Ryan is a good kid, he just needs the chance to prove it"

Shaking off his doubts he looked back at his many reports and stopped before throwing the report he had in his hand down on the desk, for some reason things ran smoothly when Jennifer Decker was working for him. Had he promoted the wrong person again? 'Damn it… stop thinking like this. Your doing the right thing Jim' his mind was running riot as he stood from his desk and looked out of the large window behind him.

Every time he looked around he expected to see stars streaming past at high warp, but no it was a view of San Francisco, his newly adopted home. Perhaps because he hadn't left this damned building since this Civil War began with the exception of visiting the President's office via his personal transporter. He hated this damned war as did everyone around him, but it was mainly due to the fact that he was fighting against one of his own friends, Captain Hikaru Sulu a man he once trusted with his life, his friends life and most importantly his ship… the only ship he ever truly loved the Enterprise.

With a deep sigh he stood from his chair and left his office much to the surprise of his new assistant who had rarely seen him leave his office. "Calling it a night sir?" With a tired smile he looked around and nodded before leaving the large complex for his home for the first time in weeks. Slowly he walked towards the tram-shuttle before boarding for his housing complex on the far side of the city, as left the tram and cleared the platform a large explosion threw him too the ground as debris flew in all directions as a sharp pain rang in his right leg as he cried out in pain before the darkness over took him.

The next thing he saw was the masked image of a doctor looking down at him in some worried and pour attempt to calm him down as the pain in his leg became unbearable. "Sir, he's coming around" A face appeared above him, a face that almost took his breath with shock, the one person he thought he wouldn't see again. "David?" His voice was shaky as he looked up and attempted to force a smile. "Hello Dad! You look like hell" "I was going to say the same thing… where's your wife?" His reply was slow and sluggish due to the medication he had been given, however with him not using his wife's name infuriated David yet he was able to keep his emotions in check. "Saavik is on her way, she was at the Academy when the call came threw" "She must be almost ready to give birth now?" David stood from the end of his father's bed and walked towards him as he helped him to sit slowly before he sat and replied. "Yep! Another week or so and you'll be a grandfather again. We were going to tell you last time we saw you, but things happened… It's a girl Dad, we're going to call her Jamie Carol Lynn Marcus" For the first time in months he smiled as he looked at his son. "I'm honoured Thank you"

David had spent almost an hour with his father before the Doctors entered. "Admiral Kirk? I'm Doctor Stovall, your attending surgeon. I'm afraid with complications from the shrapnel in your right leg, we'll have to remove it immediately or infection will spread" David stood quickly, almost knocking over a chair as he stood. "Remove his leg? Are you insane? With medical sciences…" "Mr Marcus, due to the Admiral's age and the damage done in the explosion, it's the only way. Admiral, is their anyone else you'd like us to contact?" David spoke for his father as he looked at Kirk with a look of pure concern on his face. "My Brother, Ryan… But he's on assignment at the moment and out of reach. I'll take care of it Doctor thank you"

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Location: Mining Planet Nu'Tua. Near Klingon Space

Low Orbit

Silently under cloak the Defiant orbit the planet while keeping a close eye on the orbiting rogue vessels above them as first officer Major Cole awaited any sign from the surface that the mission was complete, sitting around on the bridge of a Starship was not her idea of a good time, while on the planets surface Colonel Walker and his team had all the fun. She was just about ready to leave the bridge when a coded message came threw the comms-channels. 'Admiral James T. Kirk Injured in explosion, operation to remove right leg successful, will advise on progress. David Marcus' Her heart sank and the bridge fell silent as the message was read aloud. "My God" Her voice was more of concern, she couldn't inform Ryan of this message as his orders where the strictest radio silence. Although she was posted here by Kirk to annoy Ryan Walker, her ex-husband, she was not sure how he would take this news. Ryan Walker was a strong willed man, yet he had been a little on the edge of loosing his mind, she had always known that, and that danger excited her from the moment she met him all those years ago. Shocked she looked around at the rest of the bridge crew as they looked at her for her next decision.

Carpenter and Fredericks moved threw the tunnels quickly until they reached and exit in a large clearing, with a smile Carpenter pulled a small metal box from his coat and aimed it at the clearing, slight nod to his companion he looked back as a large door opened from under ground and a small two seat vessel arose from the ground. "If Starfleet knew we had this, we'd be in deep shit…. You understand me?" "Sure, what is it?" he replied quietly. "A Romulan Reaper class fighter… We found it abandoned here a few years back. It was involved in a crash, it's pilot and gunner where killed instantly. We managed to repair it, however it's not cleared for space flight it could've give us the advantage needed" Walking around the small vessel inspecting it with a smile as he ran his fingers over the weapons ports. "She's got a few major flaws, but it think we pull it off, Weapons load out?"

"Fifteen micro plasma torpedoes, four wing mounted disrupter banks at 75% and a type three cloak… but it's not working right, we're having problems powering it up for longer then twenty seconds" smiling he looked back at Carpenter and replied. "Could just be enough time to get the edge… Sir, can you fly this thing?" Shamelessly he lowered his head. "I tried, and failed. I'm an excellent pilot but this is beyond me, I was hoping you could. Besides I need to operate the weapons Unless you read Romulan?" "Only a few phrases… I can order a beer in Romulan, that's it" Laughing his reply came fast. "Romulans don't drink beer and yes, I see your problem"

With a laugh he pulled back the canopy and climbed into the back seat as Carpenter sat in the front seat, the gunners seat. After typing in a few command codes the consoles illuminated as the fighter stuttered and spluttered into life. Barely managing to make it off the ground before it hit a tree hard.

The command was given for Mia and Ryan to make a quick move against the occupying force as they entered threw the hidden doors into the main complex of the offices the rest of the team under ground began to make as much noise as possible, yet the plan however shaky had worked. A large force of Security officers followed the noise but where quickly over powered by the awaiting miners hidden in the many tunnels. The Romulan fighter screamed over the office complex and looped back on it's self before firing a rapid volley of disrupter fire sending the occupying guards scrambling around for cover as the small fighter looped back for another volley of fire, tearing a large trough threw the centre of the town.

Seeing the opportunity Ryan and Mia burst into the Administrators' office with weapons drawn as Dmitri Valtane ducked for cover under a desk, quickly on his feet Ryan fired both his weapons hitting the guards before they had a chance to return fire. With a smile on his face he walked around the desk and peered under it slightly. "Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane I trust? " Closing his eyes Dmitri smiled as he muttered too himself. "Thank God it over. Who are you?" "I am Colonel Ryan Walker. Attached to Starfleet Command under the authorisation of Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk. Your under arrest for treason, and a few other charges that I really can't be bothered listing at the moment" With a smile he pulled him up and threw him down hard onto the desk with a smile as he placed his phaser into the side of his head and spoke with a harsh tone. "Order your men and the two ships in orbit to stand down, or I'll vaporize you"

On the bridge of the Defiant Major Cole sat awaiting confirmation of the attack as the two enemy ships moved into a firing position above the town below. Quickly Defiant lowered her cloak and before the two ships had a chance to detect her, the Defiant opened fire with a powerful barrage from her main phaser array. Explosions ripped across the unshielded engineering section of the Constitution as Defiant spun around and fired rapidly at her warp engines crippling the ship in space. Almost as the ship began to turn and flee the weapons fire a torpedo slammed into the Defiant, Major Cole spun in her chair as she saw the troop carrier preparing to fire again on Defiant. "Counter measures… NOW!" Streams of ionised plasma flowed from Defiant in all directions as ship turned and fired a rapid volley at the carrier as the large vessel almost exploded. "Coach Malone, have your troops board those ships" "Acknowledged" Quickly came over the bridge speakers as she sat back in the command chair. "Ma'am Colonel Ryan is calling from the surface, Audio only" Her next words would have to be spoken carefully, for she could not yet mention about Kirk, yet every bone in her body told her she should. "Defiant this is Ryan, Situation is calm… request beaming down a security detail too help round up the stragglers, we're still getting some minor resistance in some areas" "Negative Ryan, all troops are occupied. Umm… I'll beam down shortly, something's come up we need to discuss" "Problems Sara?" "Negative, we're securing the other ships… Constitution is dead in the water and the troop carrier is out of the fight"

Taking the Constitution back from enemy forces was a difficult task, the small Defiant away team was out numbered almost 150 to one, yet the transporter chief had placed them in the environmental control room, a sealed contained area that controlled every area of the ship, with several members of the crew in sealed areas, it was possible to take the ship with powerful gaseous anesthetic to render most of the crew incapacitated, the rest could be picked off with phasers as they are encountered. "All'right listen up! Four of you head down to Engineering… I don't care who, The other two come with me to the bridge. I want this ship under control before the other teams take the carrier"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Location: Mining Planet Nu'Tua. Near Klingon Space

Standard Orbit

"_Captain's log, Commander Sara Cole recording… Reports from the surface state the mining colony is once again under control of Jackson Carpenter and his team. Colonel Ryan and party has proceeded into the hills near the settlement to pursuit any separatist forces in the area. Lt. Commander Dmitri Valtane has been transported to Defiant and is now under armed guard in secured quarters pending transport back to Earth. The USS Constitution and Transport vessel is once again under our control. Repairs are underway on both vessels. All rebel crews have been beamed over to the Troop Transport for a long journey back to the nearest allied Starbase while the Constitution will remain in orbit of this world as part of it's on going defence. However assigning a temporary crew will be difficult as we are operating under less then a skeleton crew while most are engineers and technicians still onboard at time of our launch, many have volunteered for duty aboard the Constitution…. My next duty will not be a pleasant one as I now have too inform Colonel Ryan of Kirk's accident back home, May god help me!"_

Smiling slightly as she checked her pistol and rifle as she stepped into the transporter and disappeared in a haze of energy before materialising on the planet's surface, quickly she looked around at the makeshift town and smiled slightly as she was approached by a familiar face. "Carp! How the hell are you?" "Sara Cole! What the hell are you doing here?" Offering his hand she took it gracefully as she continued. "Looking for the boss, where is he?" "He went into the hills to the south with a small team, leaving the rest of us to clean up this place" "I see… I'd better find him" With a soft smile she left him standing as she headed towards the hills before he called after her. "COLE! BE CAREFUL OUT THEIR… AND AHH… TELL MY DAUGHTER TO GET HER ASS BACK HERE" Shocked she looked back at him, the last time she saw his daughter she was only 10 years old, with pigtails and freckles. "Mia went with him? Of course! I'll send her back!" With a nod she ran into the hills.

The sound of weapons fire echoed threw the hill side as she ran towards it with weapon drawn, almost as she got with in range her communicator chirped into life. "Repeat, this is Colonel Ryan… We're pinned down. Fredericks take the high ground and get behind them. Looking around quickly she spotted Ryan and his small team behind a large rock, while the separatist forces where high in the hills. Quickly she ran around the hill side and came up behind the enemy forces as she aimed her rifle and fired quickly. With a large smile she walked down the hill side towards the unconscious separatists and kicked away their weapons before giving the all clear.

With a sigh of relief Ryan and his team stood up and looked towards her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted as she made her way towards them. As she approached them her face became one of the barer of bad news. "Ryan, we gotta talk…" Pointing towards on of his team she directed him towards the fallen enemy forces before she looked at the young woman at Ryan's side. "Mia? Your father said to get back to town… Colonel… I have some news. There has been an explosion on Earth, Kirk has been injured. He's under gone emergency surgery to remove his right leg, David is with him" "Any dead?" Shocked she glared at him as she replied. "Did you hear me?" "Yes I did… Any dead?" "No idea, we're still under comms black out. It came threw emergency channel via a Klingon ship" "Understood. Lets get back to town"

She could not believe what she had just heard from him, with little concern about the safety of the man who had raised him. Reluctantly she followed him and Mia back to town trying to get threw to him on the way back. Although he did not show it, he was worried for his adopted father, but being in command of a Starship, on a dangerous mission he could not allow himself to be distracted. As the finally walked into the administrators office they saw Carpenter sat behind his desk. "Jack, under the authority of Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk, I am reactivating your commission in the Marine corps, you will be transferred under my command and promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel, you will report to the USS Constitution as her temporary commander until a crew can be selected" "WHAT?" "You have your orders Colonel…" "I'm needed here Ryan" Slamming his fist on the desk he glared into his eyes as he replied. "Mia will take over the day to day operations of this settlement, your orders are to protect this planet with your new command until Starfleet arrives after which you will be relieved and return to civil role. I've discussed it with her and she's fine with it. Three Federation Starship will be here with in two weeks to install a new defence system. You have your orders Colonel, report to your ship NOW!"

Quickly the new Lt. Colonel saluted his superior officer with an angry look on his face as Ryan left the room, quickly followed by his first officer. Before they exited the administration building a voice caught his attention as he whipped his head around as a slight smile crept over his face. "Ryan wait!" Quickly he looked back at his first officer and told her to go to the beam out site where he would catch up shortly, as he looked back Mia stepped closer with a large smile on her face. "You're leaving?" "Mission is over, I have too return to Earth immediately, family emergency" "I heard, can I do anything?" She replied with concern in her voice. A small smile crept over his once more as he looked deep into her eyes. "Just take care of your self and this place Mia. I gotta run, it's a two week journey back to Earth and I…"

Before he could complete his sentence she jumped forward and kissed him, shocked he pulled back before she wrapped her arms around him. Softly he pulled her arms away before stepping back slowly. "Mia I…" "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" She replied as she blushed slightly" "Forget about it… I'm flattered, really. Look I really gotta go!" "Will you be back?" Quickly he whipped his head around to look at his first officer watching them both with interest. "Maybe, depends on where they send me… But we may swing back this way" Smiling slightly he softly kissed her on her right check and walked towards his awaiting first officer as she smiled. "Ohh shut up Cole!" "What? I said nothing! Defiant… Two to beam up. Once the away team is in place set course for Earth… Maximum Warp"

Mia stood and watched as the two officers disappeared in a haze of energy until all that remained was two sets of foot prints in the sand where they once stood.

After two hours at high warp the Defiant screamed towards home, the bridge was quiet as Ryan sat in his command chair until his attention was distracted by the communications officer. "Colonel, we're receiving a distress call on multiple channels" Finally he thought some distraction from the ride home. "Put it on screen" Slowly an image of the Symbol of the Klingon Empire filled the main viewer before being replaced by a large Klingon officer. "This is General Kerla of the Klingon High Command. To… ships in the area, home word is under attack from… Forces, requesting assistance… Planetary defences destroyed… massive casualties…." Silence filled the bridge as everyone looked at the Colonel in shock. "Commander Tara, turn us around… Lay in a course for the Klingon home world, Maximum warp. Comms, Contact the Klingons tell them we're ready too assist… Engineering… K'Vor, I need everything you've got and more, Let's go to work People!" The ship's intercom echoed with the voice of the Vulcan engineer. "I will give you what I can Colonel!"

Hours later the Defiant entered the Klingon home system under cloak as her sensors ran a full scan of the area. "Colonel I've got something, detecting 200 ships over the planet" "On screen" Shock once again filled the bridge as they looked at the battle over the Klingon home world. "Romulans?" Commander Tara looked back at her commanding officer. "Orders sir?" With a deep breath he stood and walked towards her while his eyes remain locked on viewer. "Orders sir?" "Drop the cloak, raise shields, arm all weapons… take us in!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

30 Years Earlier…

Location: Deep Space

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Heavy Cruiser)

Captain: James Tiberius Kirk Commanding

Stardate: 2268.68

Yet another long day for crew of the Enterprise on her patrols exploring the galaxy and protecting the Federation and it's assets, After his shift ended Lieutenant Sulu had made his way towards the ship's gymnasium for a work out before retiring to his quarters for the night; with a towel over his shoulders and his fencing foil sheathed in his left hand he walked down the corridor casually smiling and nodding to other crewmembers and officers as he closed on his quarters. Before he got too his door he was stopped by the captain. "Mr Sulu, turning in for the night?" "Aye sir! I'm due back on shift at 0500 hours, I just wanted to get in a work out before turning in. Your always welcome to join me sir any time" With a slight laugh and smile on lips Captain Kirk replied. "Some other time Sulu, Fencing is not my style, now if your interested in brushing up your Judo skills then I'll be glad to join you" With a little laugh Sulu made his way into his quarters as Kirk laughed and slapped him firmly on his right shoulder and wished him a good night as he walked towards his own quarters.

Running his now damp towel over his face he threw it down on a chair and placed his sword back on the wall, before laying on his bed. "What a week!" Combat with an unknown starship and Captain Kirk vanishing for an unknown reason, it seemed however since Kirk returned to Enterprise he gave the young helmsman a wide berth almost as if he was afraid of the young lieutenant, shaking off his thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep.. After a few hours he awoke to the sound of the ship's intercom, obviously some one had decided to play a joke on Sulu as the sound of Reveille was piped threw to his quarters, obviously a joke by Chekov, with a slight smile he stood from his bed and walked to his shower.

As he was getting dressed he noticed something different on a shelf, as he reached for the object he was shocked, it was a data padd of some kind, however it wasn't like the usual padds used aboard ship. As he picked it up a voice came from the padd. "Security scan approved, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Initiating program" Shocked at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice from the padd he gazed at the face now on the padd. "I know this will come as a shock too you Hikaru, but… I am you, around 30 years from now and I have an interesting story too tell you!"

Shocked he listened to his older self and read the information on screen over and over. The federation will turn against him, Kirk, Chekov, even his own assistant lieutenant DeSalle, how could they do this? Why would they do this? The last words on the padd resonated threw his mind like a gun shot "Prepare your self Sulu and trust no one!"

The events of the past week began to make sense too him now the unknown ship with a federation signature, the mysterious disappearance of James Kirk and the spectral ship that would only appear for moments at a time to fire it's powerful weapons and then vanish with out a trace. For the first time since he joined starfleet he felt alone. "Names, there has to be names on this thing, allies anything too help me" He sat in a chair for hours reviewing the padd until he found names and dates of people that had yet to join starfleet or even born, but one name caught his eye Demora Sulu, who was she? His brothers child, or his own daughter yet to be born? "Damn it, I'm late!"

Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters.

The large double doors swung open as a large security contingent entered the hall followed by the President of the Federation with Kirk's former assistant close by her side, smiling the president reached the podium and held up her hand as the reporters fell silent. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Ten minutes ago a federation starship received an emergency distress call from the Klingon home planet stating they are under attack from a vast fleet of Romulan vessels. This unprovoked and devastating attack is delivered by what appears to be asteroids plucked from outside the home system and flung into the atmosphere. Due to this cowardly attack the I have placed a call the head of the Romulan government and lodged a formal reprimand under Interstellar Law… Prior too the call I ordered eight federation starships to the Klingon Home word to assist…" Muttering came from the crowd of reporters and invited guests as she continued with her lengthy report. "… I now will request that we connect with a relief vessel the USS Hathaway currently assisting the Klingon people" The speakers crackled with the voice of the first officer of the USS Hathaway. "Madam president, Commander Wilkins… Captain Johansson is dead, scans of the planets surface show next too nothing left standing. Vast craters covering the planet yet the Romulans still barrage the planet's surface with asteroids. Wait a minute, picking up fifteen ships approaching lead by… oh my god it's the Excel… evasive port NOW!" Explosions could be heard as the line went dead and muttering filled the large room everyone knew what was going on until the speakers once again sparked into life. "Hathaway to all ships, target Excelsior full weapons…" An unfamiliar voice filled the speakers as the President's eyes darted too the speakers. "All ships, cover the escaping Klingon vessels, we have to get he remaining civilians to safety…" The speakers cleared once again the room fell silent. "I will now take questions from the…" A loud gun shot was heard as the President fall to the floor hard and blood flowed from between her eyes as the crowd ran in panic and for cover.

News of the assassination of the president flowed around at warp speed in the hospital as James Kirk scrambled into his wheel chair, with all the strength he could muster he was about to leave his room before a nurse stopped him. "Admiral, get back in bed" "Shut up! I have to get to command… now either get out of my or help me"

Fifteen minutes later Kirk once again entered Starfleet Command as everyone looked around at the proud and wounded officer and applauded him as he got too his station and placed the ear piece in his left ear. "Status!" A voice echoed from he rear of the room, a voice he instantly recognised spoke first. "Well, the assassin got away, beamed out with no trace of where she went… we have established it's a woman, we're getting security video link soon. Your little side project is holding on line five Jim" Kirk's eyes darted around the room until they fell on a large man standing at the rear of the room in civilian clothing. "Ben Finney? I thought you left the service" Slowly Finney walked towards Kirk, as he got closer he could see the years hadn't been kind too him. "After your accident I signed on this morning as a civilian advisor and requested this post. How are you Jimmy?" Reaching for the control panel Kirk held up his hand for a moment as he activated the call. "I'm fine, pain killers are great, stick around I'll need your help Ben" "What ever you need old friend… and I'm sorry" "Ancient history. Ryan, Jim Kirk… Sit-rep!" Explosions could be heard over the speakers as the Defiant's first officer yelled orders and Ryan stepped into frame of the monitor, blood dripped down the side of his face as smoke and fires rippled around the bridge of the tiny warship.

"Shits hit the fan Jim, We're loosing atmosphere on the rear of the ship, engineers are in EVA suits to keep up with the damage, we've already expired our supply of torpedoes, had too 'borrow' some from a crippled rebel ship. Klingons are evacuating Q'onoS, Romulans and Sulu's fleet are shooting down any ship they can get hold of… helm I hope you see that war bird! Evasive port now. Have the Hathaway cover our flank… Jim, we'll need an escape route, I'm bringing the survivors home with me send out a message to any surviving Klingon ships to report to earth. That's it helm, the last ship is away, set escape course, Defiant too all ships, get the hell out of here now…" The screen went blank as the last explosions ripped across the screen, the room fell silent as Kirk screamed at the screen. "RYAN… Operations, get me that ship back now" "Trying sir, she's not responding. I'm sorry sir, she's gone"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Location: Deep Space

Two Hours Later…

Slowly his vision cleared as he looked around, pain flowed threw his body as he tried to sit up. "Where the hell am I?" He asked as he was forced back down by the attending Doctor stood over him. "Sickbay aboard the Hathaway" He replied as he began to scan him with a tricorder. "Hathaway? What happened too my ship?" "She was badly damaged by the attack and in tow behind the ship, you put up a good fight Colonel, But our engineers say they have never seen anything like your ship before" With a sarcastic smile Ryan pushed him away softly before trying to stand up. "Colonel, that is not advisable, you've suffered serious injuries… and you shouldn't stand at the moment…" With a smile Ryan pushed too his feet only for them too buckle from under him as the Doctor smiled and continued. "Of course what do I know? I'm only the Doctor on this ship. "First, Doctor, get your Captain I need to talk to command, second, Help me up?"

Location: Starfleet Command Head Quarters.

Kirk sat alone, in the dark, in his office looking out over the city and reflecting on the past days events. He had lost the president, his adopted son, his ship and crew all in one day. A single tear rolled down his bruised as he knocked back a glass of 25 year old scotch whiskey, something he had bought and was saving to share with his son at the completion of his mission. In some attempt to find his composure he threw the empty glass against the nearest wall and slammed his fist down hard on the communications console next to him. "This is Admiral James T. Kirk, get me launch con… control. Have the Enterprise B ready to launch for my arrival in two hours…" Hitting the console once again he took another hit from the bottle before placing it on his desk and taking a deep breath before pushing himself out of his office.

Location: Space Dock.

Earth Orbit.

Silently the large group moved threw the winding corridors of the huge Starfleet installation until they reach the airlock they had been looking for, with a smile to the guards at the airlock they calmly walked past them and onto the ship. Activity on the ship wasn't as busy as they where used too on board a federation starship, even one under construction and ready for deep space trails. As they split into two groups and moved around the ship into the designated areas, the leader of the first group looked around and nodded too the rest. Silently she sat in the nearest seat and tapped away at the consoles as one of her group distracted the engineer who was working on the helm console.

Down in the engine room, the second group entered and split into their designated areas as a voice whispered into their ear pieces. "All teams, this is Demora… Masks on now, now, NOW!" Seconds later, gas began too flow from all air vents on board the large vessel and the engineering crew began to fall to the floor breathless as the boarding group moved around the ship securing stations and shooting any standing engineers and crew with phasers on heavy stun.

After ten minutes, the entire engineering crew had been placed in confinement as the engines of the huge vessel began to power up. "Space dock this Enterprise requesting departure orders" the ship to shore communications echoed with orders around the bridge as the renegade crew took their stations around the bridge. Demora Sulu, daughter of the war criminal Hikaru Sulu took her position at helm and engaged the thrusters as the large space doors opened to allow the vessel to exit for the first time. "Roger dock master, thrusters to one quarter… laying in course for waypoint one" Slowly the large experimental vessel moved out of the space dock into open space before turning towards the waypoint. "Dock master, this is Enterprise… powering up to full… Hikaru Sulu thanks you for the new vessel. Much obliged" In a haze of energy the starship disappeared into warp as the Dock master looked on in shock. "Get me Admiral Kirk NOW!"

Ten minutes later Admiral Kirk materialised on the transporter pad with a doctor at his side as Kirk yelled at the Dock Master. "What the hell happened, this is supposed to be the most secure facility in the system, can somebody please tell me how the HELL someone stole my DAMNED SHIP!" Nervously he stepped forward to the legendary Admiral and attempted to cover the shake in his voice. "We had prepared for your arrival by launching the Enterprise, we had no idea that some one had managed to slip an assault team aboard her sir, we have no idea what happened to the engineering team onboard" Slowly the doctor moved Kirk's wheel chair off the transporter pad as he yelled at the nervous groups facing him. "Has anyone bothered to check the security footage? Find out who the hell has stolen my GOD DAMNED SHIP! Move it now, Lieutenant…" Shocked the Dock Master at Kirk. "You mean commander?" "Not anymore, you're reduced in rank to Lieutenant Junior effective immediately…" "Sir I… Aye sir"

Location: Deep Space

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

The stolen ship screamed threw space at maximum warp towards it's new fleet of renegade Starfleet and Romulan ships as it's crew cheered the successful completion of the mission at hand, first the assassination of the President of the Federation then the theft of the Starfleet's latest prototype ship the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, the first Mark Two Excelsior class. Her temporary commander, Former starfleet Ensign, Demora Sulu sat in the captain's chair and looked around with pride as a voice awoke her from her day dream of commanding this ship. "Approaching rendezvous with the fleet Ma'am" "Vet well, take us out of warp… open channel to my father" The smiling face of her father appeared on the screen and looked around the bridge puzzled before she stood from the Captain's chair. "Forgive the disguise father, it was necessary to hide my appearance from Starfleet. I present USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, for your approval" "Well done Demora, I was not expecting the Enterprise… Very well done" With a smug grin on her face she walked towards the main viewer and smiled. "Admiral Kirk will no longer be a problem, I've… taken care of it" Scowling slightly Captain Sulu stepped towards the screen and spoke with a cold tone. "James T. Kirk survived the explosion… And that was not on your mission profile. I would applaud your ingenuity had he been killed, however you took his ship and that is impressive. I will beam over and inspect the ship myself, Sulu OUT!"

With a large smile she turned to the nearest person. "Prepare for my father's arrival… I want as many present as possible"

The inspection of his latest vessel had gone perfect as Sulu finished his tour on the bridge, with a smile he sat in the Captains chair and looked around as his own crew took positions around the bridge. "Impressive ship Demora, I shall plant my flag and continue from here. Helm lay in course for the Romulan home world, Warp Six" With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Demora turned towards the helm and quickly turned back towards her father. "Father, Dad… I was hoping too… Take command myself" Sulu laughed slightly as he looked up at her, however the look in her eyes told him everything, as with a deep sigh he spoke with pride. "You want too take the Enterprise? Can you handle command?" "Yes" She quickly replied. "Take Excelsior, there is a Klingon fleet heading for Earth… that fleet contains a ship that is carrying the Klingon High Command, The Romulans want it destroyed. When that ship is gone we'll discuss your future"

Location: Space Dock.

Earth Orbit.

Looking over the security footage of the theft of the Enterprise was a major shock to Kirk, he had an idea who had taken the ship, but proving it was difficult as the team taking over the ship had never shown their faces on camera. With a growl he punched the screen before him as the sound of the intercom chirped. "Admiral, I have Hathaway on channel" Quickly he tapped the control as the call was forwarded too his screen and the image of his adopted son appeared on screen. "Jim…" Shocked and almost chocking back tears he replied. "Ryan?… I thought…" "I'm fine, Defiant is seriously screwed… taken heavy damage and under tow, *deep sigh* only 10 of the crew survived… however I've taken command of the Hathaway and we're currently on our way back too Earth with as many Klingon ships as we find on the way. The Klingon flag ship and five others are taking a different route with the Ark Royal as escort, they're about two days behind us" Kirk looked up and smiled as Ryan continued. "How are you Jim? I heard about the explosion" "Starfleet Security said the bomb was of unknown design, however we did find something that we can use, the bomb used a Romulan detonator"

With a nod from Ryan he smiled slightly as he looked at the screen. "We got another message. It simply reads. 'This is just the Beginning' It came just after the Romulans attack the Klingon Empire. Apparently they hit every ship, outpost, Starbase and planet in the empire simultaneously. The Klingon Empire has fallen to the Romulans"

Shock echoed threw Ryan as he looked at the screen, too mass a full scale surprise attack on the Klingon Empire would have taken years of planning, not too mention building that many ships with out either Klingon or Starfleet Intelligence knowing about it? How could the Romulans mass such a fleet? And how could they stop it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Location: Sol System. Earth Orbit.

Three Weeks Later…

Silently the large rag-tag fleet pulled into Earth orbit lead by the Hathaway with Defiant at her side. The badly damaged ship slipped slowly into a stationary orbit in front of the large space dock that dominated Earth orbit as the escorted Klingon ships slowly limped into orbit. Sat in the command chair of the Hathaway, Colonel Ryan Walker sighed as he looked down at the control panel on the centre seat and pressed the button. "Hathaway to fleet, we're home. Attention Klingon Flag ship, have your commanding officer beam down to Admiral Kirk's office in twelve hours. We need to talk, in the mean time the facilities of Space dock and every ship's sick bay is at your disposal. Take care of you're wounded, we'll deal with the rest. Hathaway out"

Silently he left the bridge and made his way towards the transporter room. He still had one final duty to perform, delivering the hand written letters too the families of the crewmembers killing while defending the Klingon home world. It would be little comfort to the families of the fallen crew that they died in this way, especially the letter he had not wanted to give, slowly he stepped onto the transporter platform and beamed to the co-ordinates input into the console.

As he walked up the wooden steps to the main house he knocked on the old wooden door softly before it opened to reveal the face of a young woman. "Ryan Walker?" "Hello Jamie, May I come in please?" Slowly he was lead into the house, as he entered with a softly smile he looked around the room he had not seen in many years. "You've grown Jamie" "Six years will do that, What's going on?" Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter with her name on it. "What's happened?" Slowly he motioned to the nearest seat as she sat down while he sat in the chair facing her.

"We where defending the Klingon home world from a devastating Romulan attack, when several separatist vessels warped into the middle of the battle. 'sigh' Our shields quickly failed as we where over powered, the bridge was blown out from over us, most of the bridge crew managed to hold on until the emergency force fields activated. I'm sorry Jamie, Sara is dead"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at Ryan and clenched her fists tight before punching him hard on his right jaw sending him to the floor hard. "You did this, you bastard. She shouldn't have been on that ship in the first place, she was going too get assigned to command. But Kirk asked her for this one mission he said he needed someone to watch over you… and look at what you do. You get your ex-wife killed, how many more died Ryan? Was it just her?" Slowly he wiped the blood from his mouth and sat up as he hung his head. "No, we lost 25 crew that day, another 8 from injuries over the last few weeks Sara was one of them, I was following orders I didn't want her on this mission" Slowly she sat down next to him and nodded as the tears flowed from her eyes. "I know Ryan, and I'm sorry... I know you still loved her, and her you… She was all I had"

Solemnly he replied "Look Jamie, I know okay. I lost my ex-wife, first officer and confidant. She was a real pain in the ass, but she was after all my friend. Hear me out please… Yes she was your mother, I give you my word I will hunt down the man who did this…" A slow smile crept over her face as she choked back her tears. "Do me a favour Ryan, when you find who ever is responsible, make him suffer. A LOT" Slowly he stood up and nodded. "You have my word I promise. But one piece of advise Jamie, your 15 years old now. Go to Starfleet Command, ask for James Kirk, he'll take care of you. I've already cleared it with him. You need a guardian, I can not be their for you. But I can keep a promise I made too your mother when I married her" Softly she nodded as Ryan stood up and smiled slightly. "You got a good punch, but next time keep your elbow high, if you miss with your fist… you can follow threw with your elbow. And I'll save you a seat at his court martial, after break his arms and legs" Forcing a laugh she looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him as the tears flowed freely. "I've contacted T'Val, your temporary Guardian she'll be here shortly… she'll take you where ever you want to go, please take my advise Jamie. Memorial is mid-day tomorrow, gardens of command"

Moments later the main door opened as a Vulcan woman entered while Ryan walked towards her. "How is Jamie, Colonel?" Looking at her he replied softly. "Not good T'Val, take her anyplace she wants to go, as long as it's to Jim Kirk's office… I'll check in with you later. I have another letter I have to deliver" As her reply came he had left the small house for his next destination.

The next day he stood at the podium giving a rather lengthy eulogy as he listed the names of the officer, crew and engineers who had died on the Defiant. "…Petty Officer Leonard Charles Watson. Security Officer, Chief Petty Officer K'Vor, Chief Engineer. Lieutenant Commander Samantha Tara, Chief Helm Officer…" Slowly he choked back his grief as the last two names on the list hit him the most. "… Major William Malone, Chief Security, Otherwise known as Coach. And Major Sara Cole, First Officer… In life we saluted them, in dead we honour them. You know I should not say this, but I don't give a crap now. I gave some one my word I would make the bastard pay who did this to your loved ones. I now give the same promise to all of you that I will personally find him and bring him in…" With a dark smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Klingon blade and slashed his hand. "… Blood for blood I give you all my word" Cheers came from the crowd of love ones from the lost souls on Defiant as Ryan left the podium and joined the line of eleven men picked up and antique fire arm and aimed it at the sky as Admiral Kirk gave the order for the twelve gun salute.

Location: Starfleet Command.

Office of Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk

21:45 Hours.

Kirk sat on his balcony over looking the city of San Francisco before him as foot steps walked up behind him, slowly he smiled as the familiar steps stopped at the side of his wheel chair. "So your back finally. I thought you'd never get here" With a smile he looked down at Kirk and replied. "What I had a lot to do, I had to clear out Sara's belongings into storage "Oh by the way thanks for telling that delightful young woman I'd look after her…" Laughing slightly he picked up the bottle on the side table and poured two drinks and handed one to Kirk. "Jamie is, different I know that. She has no one now. Sara was all she had" Taking a sip of his drink he straightened up in his chair as he looked at Ryan sitting in the next chair. "I know that. I've had suspicions for some time kid… is she yours?" Laughing he thought for a moment and stopped as he looked at Kirk and took a sip from his drink. "No" With a laugh he looked at his adopted father as the both raised a drink to each other and picked up the cigars sitting in the ash tray at their side as Ryan said. "I thought these where illegal" Laughing Kirk replied as they light the Cigars. "I don't care" Laughing he looked up at Kirk before throwing a computer pad. "By the way, I have a few… up-grades for the Defiant, get it done… Dad!"

The End.

ST: Civil War - The Temporal Gate

Coming Soon.


End file.
